1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheeting device having large-size sheeting panels arranged in pairs mutally facing each other supported against vertical supports which are positioned in pairs mutually facing each other and which are held in spaced-apart relationship by at least one spreader frame, the side walls of the supports having legs bent in parallel to the base wall, lying opposite to each other and leaving a broad gap between them, and the spreader frame in the gaps of mutually opposing supports being guided in a vertically movable manner with positive fit in the horizontal direction by means of rollers transmitting pressure forces of the spreader frame and running on the base wall of the supports and by means of rollers transmitting traction forces of the spreader frame and running on the inner sides of the two legs of a support.
Sheeting devices of this kind are known from the German Utility Model No. 74 35 632.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the known sheeting devices the rollers transmitting pressure forces are located on axles positioned between the upper and the lower cross strut of the supporting frame at the left and right vertical strut of the supporting frame. The rollers transmitting tractive forces of the brace framing are located on the level of the upper and lower cross strut of the supporting frame at the right and left vertical strut of the supporting frame.
The vertically staggered arrangement of the rollers transmitting the pressure forces and those transmitting the traction forces results in high installation expenditure and greater requirements of material. In addition, arranging the pressure force-transmission rollers between the traction-transmission rollers is unfavourable since this results in the spreader frames being guided in the supports in an unsatisfactory manner.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a sheeting device ensuring a reliable guidance of the spreader frame in the supports of the sheeting device at a lower expenditure of installation work and material.